The present invention relates to a security case and, more particularly to an arm mountable purse for maintaining the security of personal valuables.
The security of certain valuable items such as drivers license, credit cards, cash and jewelry normally carried by a person in a pocket or purse is often a major concern in many situations. In certain situations it is not advisable to carry a purse and in other situations in is not convenient to carry a purse or a wallet. For example in certain areas of cities thieves and purse snatchers make it advisable not to carry a purse in the conventional manner. In these areas one must also protect one's wallet and other valuables against pickpockets.
There are other situations such as when one is playing certain sports or at a beach swimming or surfing, where it is not convenient to carry a purse or a wallet. For this reason some provision must be made to secure valuables such as money, credit cards, jewelry and the like.
Money belts may be used in certain situations such as in cities where thieves, pickpockets and purse snatchers are prevalent. However such money belts are not convenient to use by swimmers and surfers at the beach or when playing sports. The state security of money and other valuables in is a problem.
Therefore there is a need for means to safely secure money and other valuables in the aforementioned situations.
Accordingly it is desirable that there be available a security case that provides ample storage for security assorted personal valuable items in a simple and convenient manner.